dool_days_of_our_livesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mickey Horton
Michael "Mickey" Horton was a fictional character on the soap opera Days of Our Lives. Mickey was played from November 1965 to January 2004 by actor John Clarke, briefly in 2004 by Richard Voigts, and was played by actor John Ingle from 2004 to 2006. He was also played by Kevin Dobson for a few episodes in 2008 Crimes Committed * Tried to kill his brother Bill after learning that he wasn't Mike's father/shot Bill in the arm (1976) * While in the sanitarium, tried to kill two nurses, believing they were Laura (1976) Character History Mickey is the middle son of Tom and Alice Horton, he has other siblings: Tommy, Addie, Marie and, possibly his biggest rival, Bill Horton. In the first episode in 1965, Mickey was a lawyer in Salem, his father, Tom Horton found out that his granddaughter, Julie Olson (Mickey's niece) has stolen some fur from a clothes shop. Tom had to go to the police station and asked Mickey to go down with him to help with the legal side of things. Tom and Mickey did not inform Alice of where they were going. The women were busy discussing the wedding arrangements with Marie and Tony Meritt as they did not want to worry her. After a discussion at the police station with the police chief and Julie, they finally returned home. In 1965, Mickey started a relationship with Diane Hunter, whose divorce case Mickey was dealing with, and helped her to deal with her daughter Susan. Diane and her husband later got back together, mainly because of Susan, but in 1966, Laura Spencer arrived in Salem. Bill later set the two up and after the David Martin murder case they grew closer and became engaged. They married the next year. Mickey later tested to see if he was unable to have children but the results were forgotten about when he discovered that Laura was pregnant, however the father of this unborn child was not Mickey. Little did he know that his brother, Bill Horton had raped Laura in a drunken rage. When Tom saw the results of Mickey's test, he confronted Laura who lied and said that she had given in and slept with Bill. They agreed to keep quiet to protect the family. In November 1968, Michael William Horton was born and Mickey still had no clue. Mickey later had an affair with his secretary, Linda Patterson, in 1970. After Mickey refused to leave Laura for her, Linda attempted suicide and broadcast her affair to the whole of Salem. However, Mickey and Laura stayed together for the sake of young Michael. When Michael learned of the affair, in 1973, he confronted Mickey, who suffered a heart attack. His brother, Dr. Bill Horton, performed a life saving operation which pulled Mickey through. However shortly after, Mickey suffered a stroke but managed to walk out of the hospital. However, he was left with amnesia and had forgotten a lot, including his name. Mickey invented a new name for himself: Marty Hanson, he walked out of Salem and was taken in by a crippled farm girl called Maggie Simmons they soon fell in love and married. Mickey later saw operations being offered at Salem University Hospital for Maggie's disabilities. Later, after his picture appeared in the paper, Mickey was reunited with the Hortons, though he had no memory of them. Bill offered to operate on Mickey in hopes of returning his memory, but Mickey refused. When Bill Horton operated on Maggie Simmons in 1975, it failed. Mickey pointed the finger at Bill for her inability to walk, although Laura told Mickey and Maggie the paralysis was mental now. Mickey promised Maggie she would walk again and her took her back home to her farm. Mickey then divorced Laura who had been having an affair with his brother, Bill. Then he and Maggie married on January 25, 1975. In 1976, Mickey learned that he was not Mike's biological father. After Mike suffered an accident on Maggie's farm, Mickey and Laura donated blood. When neither matched, Mickey realized he could not be Mike's father. Mickey looked through medical records, and when he found out his brother Bill was a match, all of Mickey's memory came back to him. Mickey then went to Linda Patterson and asked if Melissa could possibly be his child, and she told him no because he was unable to have children, according to Laura Horton. Angry at being lied to for years Mickey bought a gun and plotted to kill Bill, and when the two fought over the gun it went off, shooting Bill in the arm. After the fight, Mickey suffered a mental breakdown and was admitted to Bayview Sanitarium for a year. After Mickey was released, he and Maggie adopted Janice Barnes. In 1978, Janice was taken from Mickey and Maggie by her mother Joanna Barnes. Janice was found and went back to Mickey and Maggie, but Joanna accepted a job in Salem and stayed near her daughter. This relationship took its toll on Maggie, who began to drink heavily. Eventually Mickey and Maggie lost custody of Janice to her mother in 1979. In 1981, Maggie agreed to be a surrogate mother for an anonymous donor. Maggie approached Neil, who performed the procedure which inseminated Maggie. Shortly after, Maggie tested as pregnant. Mickey found out that the baby she was carrying was Evan Whyland's, and even when he confronted Maggie with the facts, Maggie stated that she still wanted to keep the baby no matter who the father was, so Mickey agreed to love it as it were his own child. In late 1981, baby Sarah Horton was born, and following a custody battle with Evan Whyland, Mickey and Maggie finally won custody of Sarah. Later Mickey and Maggie also got custody of Melissa Anderson (the daughter of Linda Patterson). Mickey was kidnapped by Stefano DiMera after Mickey discovered that Stefano was blackmailing Evan and that Stefano was the mastermind behind Maggie's car accident. In 1983, Mickey escaped the DiMera island and arrived back in Salem to find that Maggie, believing Mickey was dead, was now having a relationship with Don Craig. The revelation gave Mickey a second heart attack, from which he eventually recovered. Maggie and Mickey divorced that year but Maggie soon realized that she was still in love with Mickey. Mickey was shot in a gang rumble and recovered at Maggie's house. Mickey and Maggie remarried in 1986. Recent years In 1988 Mickey ran for a seat in the Senate, and his rival was none other than Jack Deveraux. Jack was going out with Mickey's adoptive daughter Melissa, and even proposed to her. However, Melissa learned Jack was using her, and got rid of him. Maggie and Mickey's marriage had hit rock bottom by 1990. Mickey was always at work and always disappointed Maggie and missed romantic meals with her. Maggie ended up in the arms of Neil Curtis. Maggie's daughter, Sarah, caught Maggie and Neil in the act and took photos of them together in bed for evidence. Sarah was ready to tell mickey and reveal their secret, when Maggie and Neil revealed that Neil was Sarah's true father. Sarah still exposed them and the news destroyed Mickey. Though Mickey was frustrated and greatly hurt, he felt he was the reason for Maggie's affair. Mickey and Maggie repaired their marriage and Neil left Salem. Mickey was usually seen whenever a Salem character had legal problems and needed an attorney. In 2003, Mickey was absolutely heart broken when he and Maggie were attacked in their home by the Salem Stalker, Mickey got stabbed with a scalpel but unfortunately Maggie was killed due to a blow to head from a wine bottle. A few months onward, a confused Mickey was eventually released from his sorrow by Bonnie Lockhart, whom he married soon after, not before learning Maggie had not really died but her death had been faked and she had been kidnapped and trapped by the DiMera's like the other Salem stalker victims, in a plot to get rid of Salem's best loved residents. Mickey was torn, because although Maggie was back, he was legally married to Bonnie since his marriage to Maggie was deemed invalid by her apparent death. After months of going back and forth between the two women, Mickey finally picked his original love, Maggie. Over the past years, Mickey has been in Chicago covering several trials and has been rarely seen in Salem. On December 23, 2008 Mickey spent time with his mother Alice watching classic Christmas films at the Horton house. Mickey returns to Salem again on December 24, 2009, for the Horton Family Christmas sitting in the kitchen with Alice. On December 31, 2009, Mickey is unable to return to spend New Year's Eve in Salem and calls Maggie to let her know. During their conversation, Maggie and Mickey decided to spend more time in the new year. They plan to go on a cruise because Doug and Julie always tell them how beautiful they are. Maggie reflects on the great times she has shared with Mickey over the years. On January 5, 2010 Maggie tells Bo that Mickey will be returning home so they can go on a New Year's cruise. Death Mickey died from a heart attack while packing to go on a cruise with Maggie on January 8, 2010. Maggie found Mickey's body and came downstairs in shock. Hope came while Maggie was still in shock and noticed something was wrong, she went up stairs to check and called 911. The paramedic removed Mickey's body from the house. On January 14, 2010 The Hortons celebrated Mickey's life with a memorial service that brought together the entire family. His life and the love of his life, Maggie were celebrated. His daughter, Melissa returned to comfort her mother during this difficult time. In June, Mickey's mother, Alice Horton died of natural causes. Maggie and Julie celebrated Alice's relationship with her son, Mickey. Mickey's cases Mickey Horton got a bad rep for never winning a case. He defended Salemnites for decades, many of his clients have ended up in jail for crimes they didn't commit. In the table, unless otherwise noted, Mickey represented the defendant. He spent a few years as assistant district attorney in the late 1980s. Category:Days of our lives characters Category:Horton family Category:Original characters Category:Original male characters Category:Fictional lawyers Category:1965 arrivals Category:2008 departures Category:2010 deaths Category:1960s characters Category:1960s male characters Category:1970s characters Category:1970s male characters Category:1980s characters Category:1980s male characters Category:1990s characters Category:1990s male characters Category:2000 characters Category:2000s male characters Category:Male characters Category:Fictional attorneys